You Move Me
by Lecimal
Summary: Roxas ne savait pas s'il était content ou embarrassé de le voir ici, parce que… "C'est sérieux alors. Tu déménages." Il ne le lui avait pas dit.


Disclaimer_ : Les personnages pati pata, c.f. une autre de mes fics._

Rate_ : K+ (les trucs violents sont plus longs et entre j'en écris des mignons courts entre temps et ça me fait bizarre de tout rate en K+ alors que je suis un monstre)_

Note_ : Ceci est un cadeau fait à_** ARIANI LEE**_ pour une certaine raison. Je remercie Lyly [u] - Shangreela pour les contraintes que vous trouverez juste en dessous. (Je tiens à préciser que quand elle m'a dit 4 000 mots, j'ai écrit EXACTEMENT 4 000 mots Word. C'est tout.)_

Contraintes_ : __Fluffy [?] – Déménagement [√] – Grand frère Cloud [√] – 4 000/4 000 mots (de __C'était un après midi_ gris à _Il passe devant chez moi_) [√]

* * *

**_You move me_**

**(Blaine - Glee)**

C'était un après-midi gris. Un samedi. C'était le jour où ils bouclaient tout, chez les Strife. Les parents emballaient – jetaient à la barbare – les dernières petites choses, Cloud et Roxas transportaient les cartons de la maison à la voiture.

Roxas ne voulait pas déménager. On proposait une mutation à sa mère, et comme le salaire, grosso modo, serait double, la décision avait vite été prise. Mais Roxas ne voulait pas déménager. Il avait invoqué plusieurs raisons. Il avait grandi ici. Tous ses amis vivaient là. L'année scolaire venait à peine de commencer, c'était la Toussaint. Il avait invoqué plusieurs raisons, plein, mais jamais la principale. Ça lui semblait un peu trop arbitraire, pas assez argumenté. Et puis, oh, c'était très personnel. Et ça n'aurait pas marché.

- Roxas, balança sa mère dans l'escalier. Va ouvrir, s'il te plait !

Ah, oui, quelqu'un sonnait au portail. Chargé d'un carton aussi lourd que petit, le cadet Strife s'échappa par la porte ouverte, descendit les quelques marches du perron et… C'était une tête rouge, de l'autre côté du portail, une tête bien connue.

- Salut, fit-il après avoir traversé les quelques mètres de jardin.

- Salut, lui répondit Axel.

Roxas ne savait pas s'il était content ou embarrassé de le voir ici, parce que…

- C'est sérieux alors. Tu déménages.

Il ne le lui avait pas dit.

- Oui… Comment tu l'as su ?

- Xion croyait que tu m'en avais parlé.

Axel ne semblait pas en colère. Il était calme, très calme, la voix posée. Il cherchait quelque chose sur le visage de Roxas, et ça, c'était presque gênant, dans une situation comme celle-là.

Comment ne pas se sentir coupable ? Axel et lui étaient amis depuis la seconde. Axel était même son meilleur ami. Mais leur relation, de son côté à lui, était tellement bizarre. Meilleur ami, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait, il aurait voulu plus. Depuis deux ans et demi, il avait l'impression de flirter avec lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sans être sérieux, toujours pour plaisanter. Depuis deux ans et demi, il percevait des regards insistants, captait des sous-entendus, jamais assez clairs pour lui donner une raison d'y croire mais jamais assez peu pour ne pas le faire bêtement espérer. Il avait essayé d'amorcer des choses, d'initier des changements, mais à chaque fois qu'Axel avait fini par lui demander s'il était sérieux, avec un sourire surpris, Roxas le lui avait retourné en répondant « Non. ».

Et maintenant, il déménageait. C'était comme si un conte de fée crevait dans l'œuf. Même s'il n'y avait rien eu.

- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

Et merde…

- C'est ehm… Compliqué.

Silence.

- J'suis désolé. Je savais pas comment te l'annoncer.

- Hum… Tu vas habiter où ?

- A Sarastus*

- Putain… Ça fait une petite trotte.

- Ouais… Je change de lycée.

- On va plus se voir souvent, alors.

Axel était occupé, les week-ends, il avait un boulot à temps partiel.

- Tu l'as dit à Namine ?

- Pourquoi je l'aurais dit à Namine ?

- Je sais pas, vous sortez pas ensemble ?

- Alors là, non, merci bien.

C'était pénible. Quand ce genre de question venait d'Axel, c'était pénible.

- Elle est sympa.

- C'est pas la question. T'agirais avec ta copine comme je le fais avec Namine, toi ?

- J'en sais rien. J'en ai pas.

What the hell ? C'était comme si on inscrivait ça au marqueur sur le front de Roxas.

- J'attends quelqu'un. Enfin, j'attends…

Et voilà. Comment faire s'envoler le cœur de Roxas.

- C'est qui ?

- Tu la connais pas.

- C'est une fille ?

- Bien sûr que c'est une fille.

Et voilà. Comment le faire s'écraser.

- Oh, fit Axel, dans un sourire moqueur. T'es gay, c'est pour ça ?

Roxas pouffa jaune.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- J'aurais plein de questions à te poser.

- Comme ?

- Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?

- Pourquoi je te _l'aurais_ jamais dit.

- Si tu veux…

- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

- Je sais pas. On est potes, non ?

- Tu crois que ça a à voir ?

- Bah, ouais.

- Et ça t'intéresse ?

Sourire enjôleur.

- Bah… ouais.

À se traîner par terre. C'était blessant, de devoir seulement jouer.

- Roxas, tu fous quoi ? tonna la voix de Cloud. Ramène-toi, je vais pas tout porter tout seul.

- Arf… Désolé…

- Pas grave. Je t'attends là.

Un sourire perla au coin de la bouche de Roxas. Il alla porter son carton jusqu'à la remorque de la voiture, puis retourna à la maison, en chargea un autre, puis un troisième… Axel le regardait aller et venir. Alors il déménageait. C'était de la folie. Il y avait à peine 12 heures, pour le roux, tout était normal, et lundi il l'aurait revu en cours, ils auraient simplement continué comme avant. Et ben non. Il était vraiment entrain de remplir une remorque de cartons avec son frère. Axel avait courut pour venir. Il avait pris son dernier pseudo jour de congé à la barbare et il avait couru jusqu'ici. Roxas revint.

- Vous partez bientôt, à ce que je vois.

- Dans une heure ou deux maximum.

- Ça fait pas longtemps…

Axel baissa les yeux et regarda le vague, le vide, tristement.

- On pourra toujours se voir.

- Pas en semaine. Pas le week-end. Pas pour Noël…

C'était dur. Jusque là, ils avaient quasiment vécu l'un chez l'autre.

- Puis tu vas bien finir par rencontrer quelqu'un.

Roxas soupira.

- Un mec sexy, insista Axel.

- Je suis pas gay, tu sais ?

- Alors excuse-moi mais qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Namine ?

- Rien du tout.

- T'es amoureux ?

- Pourquoi il me faut une raison de pas vouloir sortir avec elle ?

- Parce qu'elle est gentille, intelligente, mignonne et dingue de toi.

- Oui, bah, j'ai pas envie.

- Donc t'es amoureux.

Nouveau soupir. Il insistait, c'était pénible. Et tellement Axel. Roxas se surprit à craindre qu'il ne cherche à le démasquer. Parce qu'il était intelligent, Axel. Et parfois, sans pitié.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

- Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit, Axel ? C'est… Ça marchera pas. Probablement. J'en sais rien. De toute façon, c'est trop tard.

- …Tu lui as pas dit que tu déménageais ?

- Non.

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

- C'est compliqué, d'accord ?...

- Et tu veux pas m'en parler ?

- C'est pas ça…

Comment lui dire ? Le moindre « ça te concerne » où « ça a un peu à voir avec toi » conduirait inévitablement à quelque chose de désastreux.

- C'est juste… compliqué.

- Parce que c'est un mec ?

- Tu veux absolument que je sois gay, ou quoi ?

Axel balança un sourire amusé.

- Ouais, totalement.

- Pourquoi**,** ça te plait ?

- Ça se pourrait.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Ici, c'était la limite. Il y eut un silence.

- Quoi, sérieusement ?

Oui, très sérieusement.

- Mais non. Je déconne.

Axel le scruta un instant, avec insistance.

- Ouais. Ben on sait pas, t'es vachement pince-sans-rire.

Durant le lycée, beaucoup le leur avait demandé. S'ils étaient ensemble. Et c'était vrai que l'un envers l'autre, ils avaient une attitude presque fusionnelle, parfaitement accordée, un regard, un geste, comme deux planètes dont les orbites s'influencent l'une l'autre. Ils ne se quittaient presque jamais. Quand venait le week-end et qu'Axel allait chez le fleuriste de quartier s'installer au comptoir à 08h tapantes, Roxas arrivait vers 10h et avançait ses devoirs pour la semaine en silence, assis à ses pieds pour qu'un client potentiel ne le voit pas. Le gérant les laissait faire, puisque Roxas ne dérangeait pas et puisqu'Axel travaillait bien malgré sa présence. C'était comme un petit secret entre eux.

La semaine, Axel dormait presque tous les soirs chez Roxas. Si bien que son frère et sa sœur avaient fini par cacher leur bordel dans sa chambre. Une fois il était venu, en pleine nuit, après une dispute avec l'un des d'eux en l'absence de l'autre. Il s'était fait chassé et n'avait pu emporter que son oreiller et des fringues de rechanges. La mère de Roxas l'avait fait entrer, et comme il était tard et que ni lui ni Roxas n'avait eu envie de remonter le matelas de la cave, cette nuit là, ils avaient dormi dans le même lit.

Axel avait toujours été très tactile, depuis leur rencontre. Au début, Roxas en avait été surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à sentir un bras sur ses épaules pendant qu'il marchait, ni à ce qu'il lui pince la joue avec une telle simplicité franche, sans avoir la moindre hésitation à aucun moment. Roxas s'y était rapidement habitué, parce que ce n'était pas désagréable, parce que c'était franc, et parce que c'était tellement Axel. D'ailleurs il n'était pas forcément comme ça avec les autres. C'était un nouveau petit truc entre eux. C'était ça, au début, qui avait fait penser au blond qu'il y avait autre chose. Il s'était trompé, c'était seulement Axel. Tellement Axel.

- Roxas, sérieux ! râla Cloud plus loin.

- Aaah, désolé.

- Y a pas de problème.

Roxas repartit aider Cloud. Axel observa la maison. Il se sentait tellement ici, chez lui, autant que dans son vrai chez lui. C'était la maison de Roxas, comme pourrait-elle jamais devenir celle que quelqu'un d'autre ? Ils la vendaient ? Il n'y avait aucun panneau d'agence. Faible soulagement, ça ne voulait peut-être rien dire. Et Roxas allait partir. C'était tellement impossible. Un monde dans lequel Axel n'avait jamais rencontré Roxas, oui, peut-être. Un monde bien chiant. Mais un monde dans lequel ils se séparaient… Un monde pareil n'existait pas. Et Sarastus, c'était tellement loin à pied, à vélo. Il ne pourrait pas, non, aller du lycée jusqu'à là-bas. Et il n'y avait que deux lignes de bus, à Sarastus.

C'était presque vexant, mais pourquoi Roxas le prenait-il aussi bien ? Il ne lui avait rien dit, ok. Ça faisait chier mais ok. Sa raison était nulle mais ok. Et même si ça craignait totalement, en fait, il passerait l'éponge, parce que c'était Roxas. C'était son meilleur ami. Mais pourquoi il le prenait aussi bien ? Ça ne le dérangeait pas ? Ils n'allaient _plus_ se voir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une vraie ligne de bus tombe du ciel. Qui savait combien de temps ça prendrait ? Ça lui faisait mal. Ça noircissait quelque chose en lui. Alors pourquoi, merde, pourquoi ça ne faisait rien à Roxas ?

- T'as besoin d'un coup de main pour un truc ?

- Hein ? Nooon, ça va pas ? Je vais pas te faire trimer pour mon déménagement.

- Ouais…

- De quoi on parlait ?

Ah, merde. Mauvaise pioche.

- De ta potentielle gaytude et du mec avec lequel ça marcherait jamais parce que lui il est hétéro.

- Je suis parti que 5 minutes, comment t'as pu rajouter tout ce merdier ?

- Go go Axelo flair.

- Tu renifles les amours à sens unique, maintenant ?

Axel éclata de rire, et Roxas rit avec lui. Même si ce n'était pas drôle. C'était Axel, son rire était tellement communiquant.

- Ouais. Classe hein ?

- Pas tellement, si ça marche qu'une fois sur dix.

- Comment ça ?

- T'as rien vu venir, pour moi.

- Ça dure depuis longtemps ?

Roxas soupira. Depuis le début ?... A peine moins.

- Ouais.

Axel l'attira à lui et ferma ses bras autour de ses épaules. Roxas en fit de même autour de sa taille, par habitude, et parce que c'était tellement bon. Tellement Axel. Je t'aime. Ç'aurait été si facile à prononcer, et pourtant, là, c'était si dur.

- Je suis désolé, Rox'.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas ta faute.

- Non, mais… J'aurais pu être, j'aurais _du_ être un meilleur meilleur ami.

- T'es déjà le meilleur ami du monde.

Roxas entendit Axel sourire, dans le silence. Il ferma les yeux. Axel inspira profondément.

- Tu sens bon.

- Pourquoi est-ce que dans ta bouche de roux, ça sonne pédophile ?

- Je suis mineur aussi, Roxas.

- Doublement bizarre.

- C'est toi qui te fais des idées.

- Oh, parce que je fantasme sur toi toutes les nuits ?

- …Tu me vends du rêve.

Silence.

- …Je l'ai dit à voix haute, c'est ça ?

- …c'est ça.

- Bon.

Axel le lâcha. Totalement. Il ne laissa pas ses mains sur ses épaules ou ne lui ébouriffa pas les cheveux comme d'habitude. Il cessa complètement de le toucher.

- Donc… Ça te plairait, si je fantasmais sur toi.

Roxas n'avait pas rêvé. C'était ce qu'il avait entendu. Il en était sûr et certain, bordel, tant pis si c'était une fille, tant pis si Axel était purement et basiquement hétéro. C'était ce qu'il avait entendu.

Mais Axel sourit, avec sa tête de smiley « X) ».

- Mon dieu… J'adorerais voir ta tête si c'était le cas et si tu le savais.

- Pourquoi, elle serait comment ?

- Je sais pas. Toute rouge ?

- Tu m'as déjà vu rougir, sérieusement ?

- Non, justement.

- T'aimerais bien ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Un Roxas tout gêné, ça pourrait être marrant.

Roxas retint un « Tu fais à nouveau pédophile ». Parce qu'ils étaient en train de longer la limite, c'était la première fois. Il ne savait plus trop quoi répondre pour continuer. Il voulait que l'un d'eux la traverse.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais voir ça ?

Axel haussa les épaules.

- Ce serait inédit.

- Et alors ?

- Alors personne d'autre l'aurait vu.

- Et ça, ça te plairait ?

Roxas se sentait comme sur un fil tendu, le fil d'une lame de rasoir. Il avait l'impression de vibrer tellement il était contracté. Il n'aurait pas dû, c'était stupide. Il retomberait, comme à chaque fois. Mais la raison, ça sert à quoi face aux émotions ? Et il le voulait, il le voulait tellement, des sentiments et des certitudes, il voulait tellement ça. Il avait besoin d'espérer encore avec son cœur même si sa tête n'était pas prête à se casser les dents à nouveau.

- Ça te plairait pas, à toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Un truc de moi que tu serais le premier à voir.

- Comme quoi ?

Un regard aimant ? Un sourire tendre ? Oh, si, ça lui plairait.

- Je sais pas… moi en pyjama de lapin ?

- Je m'en fous, de ça.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voudrais voir ?

Un regard aimant. Un sourire tendre. Rien que pour lui.

- Quelque chose de plus spécial.

- Putain, Roxas, tu fous quoi ? cria Cloud, depuis la maison.

- Bordel, soupira l'intéressé, excédé. Je reviens, tu… tu m'attends ?

- 'Sûr.

Et une fois de plus Roxas s'en retourna à ses cartons. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches de la limite, pendant aussi longtemps. Elle avait toujours été là entre eux. Autant Axel, il le savait, était du genre à avoir, physiquement, un comportement ambigu, surtout avec Roxas, autant lui plaçait à longueur de temps des sous entendus dans ses phrases. Non, jamais rien de sexuel, plus comme maintenant, plus comme du flirt, subtil, discret. Comme on parlerait à une fille, parce que les filles captent et comprennent tellement mieux ce genre de choses. Et parfois, souvent, même, il s'approchait de la limite entre eux, avec un sourire qui discréditait son regard sérieux. Il lançait des mots, des mots à se damner, il les lançait avec son expression de poupée de porcelaine, comme on fait une propose, comme on en fait la demande, et souvent, parfois, il avait l'air si sûr de lui qu'Axel acceptait de se laisser aller à y croire.

Mais Roxas avait un humour étrange. Et proposer en plaisantant, c'était plus inhibant que de ne pas en parler. Ça haussait la limite. Ça poussait tout ce qui était de l'autre côté dans le domaine de l'impossibilité.

Axel avait dit que c'était une fille. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et ça lui avait semblé le moyen le plus simple de faire tourner court le sujet. Il n'avait rien à faire comprendre à Roxas parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux que ce qu'on y voyait. Ils étaient deux meilleurs amis très proches, si proches qu'ils pouvaient rire de tout ensemble. Sans ambigüité. Et Roxas avait un humour étrange. Il les faisait rire de choses qu'Axel trouvait, aurait voulu trouver sérieuses. C'était blessant. C'était agaçant. Mais Roxas était son meilleur ami. Axel n'avait jamais réellement espéré, avec sa raison il était parvenu à faire semblant de ne pas connaitre ses émotions. Il ne se contentait pas de leur amitié. Il en profitait. Il faisait semblant d'avoir oublié qu'il voulait autre chose.

Roxas revint. Il avait chaud, avec tout ce boulot.

- Qu'est-ce qui te plairait, Axel ?

Le blond n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce ne serait pas quelques cartons qui le lui feraient oublier un truc pareil.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, comme comportement.

- En général ?

- Chez ta copine.

- Oh.

Il hésita, Roxas avait posé sa question à la désinvolte.

- J'y ai pas réfléchi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Y a déjà quelqu'un.

- Ah, oui. Mais à propos. Je pige pas. Pourquoi tu lui parles pas ?

Ô, masochisme.

- Parce que.

- Parce que ?

- Je l'intéresse pas.

- _Quoi_ ? Attends, elle a dix ans de plus que toi ? C'est ta sœur ? Parce que toutes les autres filles sont à tes pieds, sinon.

- Bah pas elle.

- Mais si, c'est juste que tu le vois pas. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui.

Axel sourit. Un sourire agressif, coléreux. Splendide.

Ça faisait cliché, mais Roxas le trouvait encore plus beau quand il était en colère. Il avait la colère passionnée, Axel. C'était dangereux. Et fascinant.

- Qui je veux ? Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- N'importe qui ?

- C'est ce que je pense.

- Même la personne la plus improbable possible et imaginable ?

- Oui.

Roxas l'affirma de façon catégorique alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à avoir le doute. Il le fit parce qu'Axel essayait de le pousser, alors il campait sur ses positions.

- Même toi ?

Et voilà, à nouveau. Le cœur de Roxas s'envola, mais comme un oiseau blessé, avec une pincée douloureuse, là, quelque part. Parce que la chute serait dure.

- Tu le voudrais ?

- Imagine.

- Pourquoi ce serait le cas ?

- Pourquoi ça le serait pas ?

- Je suis un garçon, Axel.

- Réponds à la question.

- Tu le voudrais, ou pas ?

Axel se pencha en avant. Le vert de ses yeux brûlait d'une rage glaçante et son sourire était coupant.

- Et si c'était le cas, cracha-t-il d'une voix basse, grave, ça te ferait quoi ?

- Si c'était le cas, lui tint tête Roxas. Et que l'idée me plaisait. A toi, ça te ferait quoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui.

Les yeux d'Axel. Ce regard là était tellement intense, il blessait Roxas, mais d'une manière qu'il adorait, parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait mettre Axel dans un tel état de fureur froide, et qu'il était sublime.

- _J'adorerais_.

Les mains de Roxas fermèrent sans qu'il y pense sur le col d'Axel, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et le tirèrent avec une force maladroite et brusque. Il inspira, juste avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent contre celles d'Axel avec un mélange douloureux de frustration, de peur et d'abandon. Il ferma les yeux. Il savoura tout ce qu'Axel ne lui interdisait pas, regretta tout ce qu'il ne donna pas. Il le lâcha, s'écarta. Ça n'avait pas été un baiser dans les deux sens. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? C'était quelque chose, dans leur conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait… C'était quelque chose qu'il avait compris, mais et s'il s'était trompé ? Qu'est-ce que…

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette tête ?

Axel le regardait comme s'il tombait des nues. Toute sa rage était partie, comme ça, envolée, il était simplement et parfaitement sur le cul, mais rien d'autre. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu es beau.

Roxas a cligné des yeux.

- Tu veux peut-être que j'aie une réaction, là…

- Ce serait fort charitable en effet !

Axel hocha rêveusement la tête.

- Okay. Alors… Roxas ? Très sérieusement. Tu veux sortir avec m−

- Oui.

- …Je peux t'embrasser ?

- Oui.

Roxas avait du mal à y croire, Axel était tellement… Son visage ne disait rien. Et pourtant. Il posa les mains sur ses joues, attrapant son visage, et l'orienta doucement vers lui. Il se pencha, les yeux à demi-clos, comme Roxas l'avait vu faire des dizaines de fois, mais en mieux, en plus lent, en encore plus beau. Leurs bouches allaient se toucher à nouveau et pourtant Roxas se sentait fébrile et impatient comme si ce devait être la première fois. Juste avant, ça n'avait pas été un baiser partagé. Et là oui. Ça allait l'être.

Sauf si Axel en décidait autrement.

Il s'arrêta juste avant le contact entre eux. La panique totalement primaire et glaciale explosa dans le ventre de Roxas la fraction de seconde qu'il mit à parler**.**

- Je suis dingue de toi, murmura la voix chaude et exquise du roux.

- T'as dit que c'était une fille, lui répondit un soupir infiniment soulagé et totalement aux anges.

- J'étais sous pression.

- Axel,_ embrasse-moi_.

Axel sourit – oh mon dieu comme son sourire était divin, magnifique, et seulement, seulement pour Roxas – et posa tranquillement ses lèvres fermées sur celles, ouvertes, du blond. Une demi-seconde, moins peut-être. C'était tellement doux, presque sucré, délicieux. Il recommença une fois, posa son front sur celui de Roxas et sourit de plus belle, avec une expression de plus en plus rayonnante, puis une seconde fois, plus longue, puis marquée, comme pour demander la permission, et une troisième, qu'il n'interrompit plus. L'une de ses mains glissa dans une caresse enchanteresse jusqu'à sa nuque. Roxas le laissa faire comme il le voulait, en oubliant qu'il partait, qu'ils ne se verraient probablement plus avant longtemps, et plus beaucoup, en savourant pleinement l'instant présent, Axel, lui, eux, tous les deux, maintenant, en train de s'embrasser. Il n'entendit plus Cloud (_Rox− ! Et merde. _) et ferma ses bras autour de la taille du roux, comme il l'avait fait tellement de fois pour un simple câlin, mais en même temps d'une manière tellement différente. C'était comme s'il redécouvrait Axel. C'était merveilleux. C'était parfait. Un Axel connu et tout nouveau, sous un tout nouveau jour. Leur baiser s'estompa.

- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Axel, les yeux fermés, le front toujours contre celui de Roxas, avec tellement de naturel que c'en était perturbant.

- Totalement.

- Tu me l'as jamais dit.

- Tu me l'as dit, toi ? risqua le blond.

- J'y croyais pas.

- Ben moi non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est bêtes…

Axel avança un peu, et appuya ses coudes sur les épaules de Roxas.

- Être ami avec toi, j'avais que ça, répliqua doucement celui-ci. Je voulais pas le perdre.

- Moi non plus.

- Donc cette fille…

- C'était toi.

- …On va dire que je le prends bien.

- Je t'aime ?

- Très très bien.

- Roxas ! appela une voix féminine. On décolle !

Axel le regarda avec inquiétude, urgence.

- C'est quoi, ta nouvelle adresse ?

- 1bis, Passage Constellé. Y a un arrêt du bus 813 qui s'appelle comme ça, tu peux pas te tromper, répondit Roxas avec l'espoir de le voir venir.

L'inquiétude d'Axel disparut. Il lui sourit à nouveau.

- Le bus 813. Il passe devant chez moi.

* * *

You Move Me est une très belle façon de dire qu'on est touché par quelqu'un. Dans le cas présent c'est aussi un jeu de mot à chier. Move, déménagement. Voilà.

*Sarastus : _aube en finnois. Pourquoi en finnois ? Parce que quand j'étais petite on m'a lu l'un de mes livres préférés, _Perdu en Laponie_, et la Laponie c'est en Finlande. Et quand il a fallut que je fasse un personnage rp avec une nationalité cool et peu utilisée, j'ai choisi la Finlande. Et oui. Et puis « c'est aube en finnois » c'est grave la classe à balancer._


End file.
